Supernatural Drabbles
by bunnyfang
Summary: Isnt the title original? i suck at summaries doesnt everyone say that? so just R/R please


This is just a series of drabbles. There will be ten of them because I'm lazy. These are just words I got from a word generator, no particular rhyme or reason. Enjoy! Well those of you who have souls who read _and_ review my stories. But enjoy! And I don't own Supernatural.

Server:

When Cas first went to a real restaurant, he was astounded. The server came in clean clothes and apron, not the usual stained one that the people at diners. Dean and Sam had taken him here since it was Jimmy's birthday. Cas didn't understand, but he went anyways. The clean restaurant was a nice change of scenery. But some things were the same. Sam mainly ate a salad, Dean hit on the server, and Cas was confused. So in some ways, it was like they had never left the diners. After all, they still went back to a motel room.

Sail (why all the S's?)

Sam did not realize this, but apparently he gets seasick. How was he supposed to know? They never had the luxury of having the chance to get on a boat. Dad never took them on a fishing trip or anything. Another con that outweighed the few pros that this lifestyle had. At least he stayed fit. So when they had to board a little sail boat, Sam was excited. Sure he was on the job for some water monster but he thought it was going to be fun. So it really is not his fault he puked all over Dean.

Worst

You would think that the worst day of Dean's life would be when he went to hell, or maybe when Sam left for college. No, it was none of those things. Sure that was terrible and everything but nothing could compare to that one fateful day. The day he met…the fabric softener teddy bear. That evil little creature ruined his life. He was three years old. His mom used the devil's product often. One day, when he was walking by, the box fell on him. The furry little demon attacked him! He had nightmares for weeks! Stupid evil devil bear.

Piece

Sam studied the specimens carefully. Wouldn't want to mess this up now would he? Each individual was scrutinized with a keen eye. All mistakes were noted down and considered. Some people would think this is strange, but they hadn't met the boss over this. Sure, he may seem nice enough but when he is sick, that's another story. And only one thing could save the world from another apocalypse. This was a careful operation he was handling here! This was like trying to defuse a nuclear bomb blind folded. He was on the mission for dean's perfect piece of pie.

Canter

Castiel did not like being the center of attention. He did not like the feeling of all eyes being on him, ready to judge at any moment. Even when nobody wasn't watching him, it sure did feel like it. That's why he usually popped into the rooms. That way he was only with dean and Sam. He thinks it has something to do with Jimmy. But Jimmy is long gone now so why does he still feel this way? These humans have been rubbing off on him. The nervous witnesses, they might have a point, with Dean and Sam staring.

Disc

Dean didn't understand modern technology. What was this with all the fruit companies? It was much easier when all you did was pop in a disc to see a movie. Now there was all this blue-ray, 3D crap. It was pointless! And it dint help that Sam was intently watching the progress of these new devices. Like when he put in that evil contraption in his baby. How could he do such a terrible thing? The impala was one of the few things Dean had that was made of simple, American goodness. So when Steve Jobs died, Dean might've smiled. (Bad Dean!)

Velocity

Sam was a nerd. Let's see the end of the tunnel and accept that. He enjoyed school as a kid.. He loved when something new could be absorbed into his giant sponge brain. So when he cracked out some weird fact, Dean wasn't surprised. It took Cas awhile to get used to it though. So what if Sam knew the formula for gravity or velocity? It was simple 7th grade stuff. Not his fault that Dean didn't pay attention in school. One day, he might need that information. Maybe Sam wanted to know the velocity of a demon charging him?

Farm

Cas's first trip to the farm was an interesting one to say the least. Some cattle mutilations had been happening to only one farmer in the whole entire county. When Dean and Sam went off to question Old McDonald, Cas stayed to observe God's creatures. They were very beautiful animals. The cows, horses, even the muddy pigs. Even though he had seen humans consume most of these, he still found some serenity in just looking at them. But it was definitely not serene when a chicken got on the fence to get a chance to peck him in the head.

Post

Dean did not in the least bit appreciate Facebook. What did these people see in this? A place where others could stalk them? And there is in no way in hell that you could actually have over 1,000 friends and met them all. But when Sam suggsested to use it on a job to get information on someone, he was for it. Strictly for the job, he repeated. But he felt himself being drawn into the internet world. Soon enough, he was posting like a mad man, liking everything, he was out of control. Dean had become addicted to Facebook.

Summer

Usually Sam loved summer. For some reason, supernatural activity slowed down kinda. That didn't mean they didn't hunt, but they found themselves at Bobby's more and more each year. Seems like werewolves like to enjoy the beach too. But that gave Sam weird mental images of Crowley in a speedo and that is not a pretty sight. But this year, they did have a hunt. Some shape shifter casing trouble in Tampa. And being in the Impala, in 100 degree weather is not fun by any means. He was sticking to the seat for god's sake! Sam really hates summer sometimes.


End file.
